The First Pokémon
by BlackSandHeart
Summary: Cheo, along with her friends Melody and Jay, live in an ancient world, over 1,000 years before Ash Ketchum was even born. In this time, Pokémon don't even exist yet, WWIII has just passed and the human race is dwindling. However, when they meet an interesting character that goes by the name of Mew…
1. Prologue

_ Air! I need air!_ I thought desperately as I pounded on the see-through object before me. The clear liquid around me glowed green as I pounded in this containment. It was all around me, this confusing cylinder thing, as it had been for my entire life… for almost as long as I could remember.

The thing I pounded on cracked and I could feel hope fly through me as the liquid started draining out of the small crack I had created before exploding from the pressure, sending the container around me crumbling into tiny shards as I fell to the floor, crying out as pieces of my container cut deep into my skin, drawing blood. My blood mixed into the liquid that was no longer glowing green.

I coughed as my lungs fought to get rid of the liquid that had filled them for so long. I sucked in oxygen greedily into my lungs; my weak body was trembling from the years I spent in my unknown watery chamber and away from the force of gravity.

I dragged myself across the floor, wincing as more pieces of my container cut into me. My ears were alert as I heard the cries and pains of my friends as they suffered through… what the People called… experiments. That was what we all were here… experiments, something for them to learn by and be entertained as we struggled to stay alive.

I moaned weakly, sounding like a newborn kitten, dragging myself forward many yards before reaching the metal door. I grabbed the doorknob and dragged myself to my feet, my legs shaking uncontrollably as I looked at my hands as they gripped the doorknob.

My knuckles were white as they grabbed the doorknob and were shaking violently. Cuts were all over them and I managed to somehow turn the doorknob as I saw the People in here do many times over when they took me or themselves out of the room.

The door flew open before me and I, not realizing I had put all my weight on the door, fell forward and crashed onto the smooth tile floor. I let out a yelp as pain shot through me and I looked up weakly as a single thought went through my head: _escape, escape, I need to escape._

With much difficulty, I dragged myself back to my feet, shuffling forward in my bare feet that seemed to stick to the floor as I rested a hand on the nearby wall to keep my balance. I moved slowly down the hallway. My… white dress… that barely fitted me hung off of my right shoulder and barely passed my knees.

I took shaky breaths, not used to being able to walk so far on my own. But the adrenaline and fear of the People catching me urged me onward. I looked around frantically, my ears alert as I heard my footfalls and was listening for anymore… which I didn't hear yet thank goodness.

After another five hundred yards or so I perked up when I saw bright red lights flashing down along with a loud, high pitched, continuous wailing sound that drowned out the sounds of other experiments that were suffering. _"Alert! Alert!" _A voice wailed from an unknown source, seeming to shake the world around me. _"Project: M—"_

Their voice was suddenly cut off by the sound of what seemed to be hundreds of footfalls somewhere behind me. I looked back in fear, feeling my body trembling as I stumbled forward, using the wall to push me forward faster as in the distance I saw… was it?! Yes! A door!

Hope flew through me once again and I felt myself smile—something I had never felt on my face for a very long time. I reached frantically for the door as the footfalls got closer behind me. I didn't dare to look back not once not ever now that I was so close. I couldn't give up hope. I needed to get out of here. I promised grandmother. I promised her.

Finally, a few stumbling footfalls later, my hand was on the doorknob and I gritted my teeth as I heard the People call out my name behind me, but I still didn't dare to look back, not once. My hope turned into panic as I tried to turn the doorknob but only found that it was locked.

_NO!_ A voiced wailed in my mind as I shook the doorknob with my fading strength. I pounded on the door and almost looked back to see how close the People were but I forced myself not too.

I stared at the door, feeling anger flow through me. How dare they keep me confined in this blasted cave? I refused to stay here any longer. I closed my eyes tightly, concentrating on my anger, letting the anger travel into my hands. Then, a blast of energy flew through my, knocking everything around me over, including the door.

Rubble rained down frown the sky as I saw the outside world for the first time in a very long time, a smile grew on my face again as I stumbled towards it, using my remaining energy as a pink force field, escaping the falling derbies as they continued to fall.

…and I walked into the sunlight.

If only I heard one of the People behind me whispering their dying words into their walkie talkie: "M-Mew ha-has e-escaped…!"

**Well, that's the prologue, hope you liked it! I'm going to wait and see if someone reviews to see if this story is actually worthwhile continuing. Anyways, thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you have a good day ^^**

**Anyways, if you're curious, this idea came to me when I was doing research on the Pokemon Mew and read that it is considered to be the ancestor of all Pokemon and was last seen in South America- our world. If that's the case, how did Mew come into existence in the first place? So… I got an idea… and started writing this story…**

**Disclaimer= I don't own anything that belongs to Pokemon. All that I own is the story idea.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Cheo…!" A voice cried. "Cheo…! Come on! It's time to get up already…!"

Cheo opened her sky blue eyes slowly and found herself staring up at a white ceiling with a ceiling fan on it. The fan lazily spun around in a circle as Cheo wondered if the voice that woke her up earlier was just a part of the dream she had before she woke up. She yawned and stretched, lifting her arms above her head as she laid down on the wrinkled white sheets.

"Cheo…!" The voice called again and Cheo sat up with a jolt, recognizing the voice as she realized that it wasn't from her dream. She hopped out of her bed and raced to the window, throwing it open and facing the fresh forest breeze that floated in from the forest, bringing in the scent of earth, dew, and clean air. The clean air Cheo favored the most since air like it was so rare in this world.

World War III had just ended a few years ago, taking Cheo's father away from her and her mother. The war was one of the worst mankind had ever seen and most people didn't survive, only a small amount of the human race was still around, exact numbers were unknown here. Pollution and radiation was thick in the air in some places from the nukes that had rained down from the sky. The ones that did survive the war had gotten sick and died and the few that were luckily not in the line of fire, were doing their best to survive.

Cheo was one of the luckier humans that lived in a town called Ocean Rider since the ocean wasn't too far away from where she stood now. About twenty people lived in this town peacefully with little worries. Plenty of food existed in the woods around them from the animals and plants. Fresh water was available too from the nearby river that emptied out into the ocean.

The sixteen-year-old took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air until she heard her name being called again directly beneath her. Cheo glanced down with surprised blue eyes and grinned when she saw her friend, Melody, underneath her. Melody smiled big up at her as she waved up to her friend. "Are you coming down here soon? Or are you going to sit in bed all day?"

Cheo chuckled and grinned down at Melody. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Give me five minutes."

Melody nodded, making her shoulder length, wavy brown and golden streaked hair bounce.

Cheo smiled and closed the window before going into the house. Then, as promised, five minutes later, Cheo was hopping towards Melody, tying one of her father's spare combat boots around her feet. She stopped in front of Melody and finished tying the laces together and grinned. "Kay, what's on the agenda for today? More exploring in the forest? How about… we go look for the spring again, the source of the river…?"

Melody rolled her eyes with a smile, Cheo was known for her reckless ideas sometimes. "Maybe later, I got some chores to do, want to help?"

Cheo pouted barely but nodded, not wanting to let her friend down. "Sure… I'll help."

Melody beamed. "Great! Thanks! We need to get water from the river for my mom. She needs to help my little brother take a bath…"

With a nod, Cheo followed Melody towards the side of her house were two metal buckets stood, shining faintly in the morning sun. "Is Jay coming with us?" Cheo asked.

Melody shrugged, remembering one of their other close friends. "I don't think so, I tried calling to him, but you know how he is, he's a deep sleeper. He didn't wake up as fast as you did! Besides, it's probably best that he's asleep, summer harvest is coming up soon anyways and you know those berries won't pick themselves!"

Cheo laughed with a nod as she remembered the days when the trio used to sleep in the woods as young children and how long it would take for them to wake up the boy.

Melody picked up one of the empty buckets and dumped it upside down, watching with distaste as a large, dead bug rolled out of it. "Ew gross… looks like we'll have to clean the buckets too…"

Cheo nodded, saying nothing, thinking about the work ahead of them as she picked up the other bucket and glanced inside, relieved to find nothing inside of it. She glanced over to Melody. "Are we going over by the waterfall? You know what your ma says about the fastest water being the cleanest…"

Melody nodded and looked around worriedly as they started heading out of the village with the buckets in hand. "True… but even that isn't working. People are still getting sick from the water, it's coming from the north where all the pollution is at…"

Cheo frowned as she glanced over to her companion, passing through the small, two-story homes in the town of Ocean Rider. "At least the war is over, maybe the pollution will drain out of the water eventually…"

"Hopefully…" Melody sighed as the duo left town by walking underneath a large, wooden arch with the words 'Ocean Rider' burned into it. "I'm so sick of people being sick. Good thing your mother's a nurse though Cheo, we're lucky to have her…"

With her frown growing deeper, Cheo thought about her mother. Her mother never seemed to be home because of how many people were sick from the radiation and pollution in other places. She sighed while putting a hand that wasn't holding the bucket into the pocket of her jeans. "Eh, still, I sometimes wish she wasn't so she could actually be a mother for me. I wish I could come down the stairs someday and have my ma doing something productive… I mean… like making pancakes and sausages or something. Most kid's moms do that. But mine? Nope, I come down the stairs with only a note on the table saying that somebody's dying and needs her help. Sure I mean, it's nice that she's helping people but still… what about me? Maybe I should pretend to be sick just so I can actually see my mom again."

Melody sighed. "Well I'm sure she does love you…"

"I know…" Cheo muttered.

"…but she's been busy working. The war might be over but people still need attention for years after it. And she's the only professional doctor within a hundred miles!" Melody continued, like Cheo has said nothing while Cheo pouted next to her friend.

"Maybe you're right… but hey, what about your older brother?" Cheo asked after a moment of silence, "Any news from him and his research lab?"

Melody's eyes lit up about her brother. She was so proud of him, he had gone off with a bunch of scientists to a top secret lab to find a way to get rid of the pollution and radiation in the air with hundreds of other scientists. She considered him to be a hero. "He's doing great! He said that they found something that they think could work from his last letter."

"How long ago was that?"

"About… two weeks ago?"

"He hasn't sent one since?" Cheo asked in confusion. "I thought you said that he sent one to you guys every week."

"No, no," Melody said with a laugh. "I said every _other_ week."

"Oh…!" Cheo laughed. "Pssh! I knew that!"

Melody rolled her eyes once again. "Sure you did."

By now, they had finally reached the river and they could hear the quiet roar of the waterfall not too far away. The river's current was stronger today than it usually was and quickly dragged leaves and large sticks down the river. The girls couldn't even see the bottom of the river because of the force of the current.

They followed the river carefully, making sure not to fall in as they finally reached the waterfall. The waterfall wasn't too big, only about five feet tall with blue water falling down it before crashing into the swift river. It filled their buckets quickly as they stuck the metal pails underneath the drops of thick water raining from the sky.

Cheo and Melody remained quiet, they would have to yell at each other if they wanted to have a conversation to hear each other over the sound of rushing water. Besides, they needed full concentration on getting the water and avoiding falling in. They rinsed out their buckets in the dripping water, cleaning them to the best of their abilities before filling their buckets with the falling water.

Melody filled her bucket first and with a proud smile, she put her bucket on the ground next to her and frowned when she saw Cheo balancing on the slippery rocks next to the watefall, trying to get to a thicker stream of falling water.

"Cheo…!"Melody called. "Be careful!" However, if the other girl heard her, she ignored Melody while lifting her bucket into the air.

"Almost… got it…" Cheo muttered through clenched teeth as she reached out for the falling water. Suddenly, her foot slipped and Cheo let out a wild shriek as she slipped backwards and fell into the river, disappearing underwater.

"Cheo!" Melody yelled as Cheo resurfaced, panting and trying to swim against the swift current.

Cheo tried to reach the bottom of the river but her boots couldn't even hit the bottom of it, not only that but her right leg seemed to burn from some unknown pain. Her clothes were weighing her down as she used her hands to try to push the surface of the water down to keep herself up. She accidentally swallowed a mouthful of water and coughed furiously to get the water out of her lungs but that only resulted in swallowing more water. "M-Melody!" Cheo gasped, reaching a soaking wet hand towards her friend.

"Cheo…! Don't give up…!" Melody yelled as she ran alongside the river as Cheo was swept away, dragged underwater again before resurfacing seconds later, splashing water furiously. "Cheo!"

Melody looked up as she ran alongside the river and her eyes widened as she saw another girl running alongside the river on the other side. She was barefooted, wearing a papery looking dress. She had large, baby blue eyes and she ran awkwardly, looking like she had never ran this fast before in her life. Her blonde hair was a mess, like she hadn't combed it out after washing it, so it stuck out in crazy angles.

Melody's eyes widened as she looked at the girl, then back at Cheo as she was dragged under again. "Help Cheo!" She called to girl as the girl's blue eyes flickered over to Melody's light brown ones. Suddenly, the girl dived into the river and Melody wasn't sure if she should call the girl a fool or some bizarre hero.

The girl suddenly resurfaced with Cheo unconscious in her arms. She looked up at Melody and then to the edge of the river next to her.

Melody panted heavily, thankful for the many times she and Cheo had gotten used to running from the most ridiculous of creatures they had accidentally gotten angry. However, she wasn't used to running _this_ much and this far. Cheo and the mystery girl were slowly getting ahead of her as her lungs begged her to stop and her legs started feeling like jelly.

The girl's blue eyes looked up at Melody before somehow swimming with the current but heading towards the edge Melody was at. With her free hand outstretched, the mysterious girl grabbed onto the edge of the bank and stopped herself and Cheo from being carried farther downstream.

Melody stopped next to them, panting heavily and grabbing onto Cheo's limp arms and dragged her friend out of the river while muttering continuous thank yous to the girl that was still in the river. As soon as Cheo was on dry land, Melody put a hand on her friend's wrist and checked for a heartbeat, and was relieved a few moments later when she found one.

"Oh thank heaven you're alive…!" Melody said gratefully, hugging her sopping wet friend's unconscious form. "I thought you were a gonner! Thank you so much…"

Melody looked towards the girl in the river but was stunned to see she wasn't there anymore.

**Another chapter down, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I honestly did not expect so many people to be interested in this story! But um, as habit, I have to thank the reviewers, but before you go please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Chaos= Thank you so much for your review, and I hope it stays as epic as you hope it to be! It's my goal for it to be like that.**

**Anahita= Oh course you're looking forward to those characters *laughs* thanks for the review, friend!**

**AwesomelyEpical= I do like your penname haha. But thank you for saying so, I wanted it to be different from the average PMD stories and remakes that you usually see on this site. And I was trying to figure out how to begin the first Pokemon tale, and I came to this idea... but that sounds interesting. Perhaps when I get the chance I'll check out your story ^^ thanks for the review! It meant a lot.**

**Retto= Should I be worried? I bet I will be able to though, you'll see! Thank you for the review.**

**thechinskyguy= Thank you for your kind words... and I was trying to avoid that problem with avoiding the 'I's and the 'My's, but guess I needed to try harder. Thank you for the review!**

**Rotomknight= Thank you for so much for your review! You were one of the first people that reviewed and that actually got me excited. Thank you so much. Anyways, that is true and it does make sense, but I'm going to try to avoid that one… hah. Not very exciting if humans are decedents of Mew. But thank you so much and hopefully I hear from you again soon!**

**A special thanks also goes to AwesomelyEpical (also thanks for favoring), AnahitatheMoonlakefairy, and Something dictionary related for following the story too!**

**Disclaimer= I own nothing that belongs to Pokemon, just the setting, the plot, and characters (in this chapter)**

**Have a nice day and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Is she awake?"

"She fell into the river?!"

"Some mysterious girl…"

Cheo coughed and opened her eyes slowly, finding herself staring up at three faces. She blinked and smiled faintly when she recognized all three of them; her mother, Melody, and Melody and Cheo's friend Jay.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Cheo's mother said, sighing in relief. After a moment, she scowled and waved a finger at Cheo, "What have I told you about playing around by the river?"

Cheo groaned at her mother in disbelief as Melody stepped in to support her friend. "Cheo didn't mean it, Ms. Oak. She was just trying to get water to help me out and was being careful but the rocks were slippery so she fell in… and must've…"

"Regardless, Melody," Ms. Oak said sternly interrupting Melody, not even glancing in her direction as she stared seriously at Cheo with her blue eyes. "I don't want Cheo anywhere near the river anymore, do you understand, Cheo? The river is a dangerous place… but it probably won't even matter anyways it's not like you…"

"Well what am I going to do, ma?" Cheo said angrily, entirely missing the last part of her mother's comment, but she coughed after saying this, still weak from almost downing. But she continued talking as she coughed anyways, "Die of thirst?"

Ms. Oak waved a hand. "You can get some water from someone else, perhaps Jay or Melody?" She glanced over to Cheo's companions hopefully.

"Um… I'll do it… miss…" Jay said, raising a hand and finally speaking up. "I can bring water for Cheo…"

"Hey! I can walk!" Cheo started to argue.

"Thank you Jay, and Melody, thank you so much for saving Cheo's life…" Ms. Oak said, glancing over to Melody and ignoring Cheo.

"But Ms. Oak," Melody said with a frown. "I told you, it wasn't me who saved Cheo! It was some weird girl…"

"Probably a mirage, either that or you're having hallucinations from dehydration. We've been getting a lot of reports for hallucinations by the river and all of them are because of dehydration. When was the last time you've had a glass of water, Melody?" Ms. Oak said, checking Melody's forehead for a temperature.

Melody glanced to Jay and Cheo giving a weird look to the duo. "This morning…" She muttered to Ms. Oak.

Ms. Oak glanced at a nearby clock and wagged a finger to Melody. "It's half past two now. Go get a glass of water. Thank you so much for bringing in Cheo for treatment anyways, Melody, and you too Jay. I don't know what I'd do without two great kids like you. And Cheo…" Ms. Oak glanced to Cheo seriously and she frowned, looking away. "Stay down. It might be best for you to do that. I'll check up on you again later. Now good day, I have a lot of other treatments to take care of." With that, Ms. Oak left.

"Gez," Cheo muttered. "What's with that woman? Every time I see her she gets more stressed out. I finally see her for the first time in months and don't even get a decent 'hello'. Just a 'how dare you get near the river and goodbye'." With this Cheo scoffed angrily before gaining control over her emotions again a moment later. She sighed and glanced over to Melody, "But either way… what mysterious girl?"

Melody quickly explained her encounter with the mysterious girl after Cheo had fallen into the river and as soon as she was done, an uncomfortable silence settled into the room.

"Guardian Angel?" Jay offered hopefully, glancing towards Cheo. "That'd be cool."

"Maybe…" Cheo said with a frown.

"Or maybe not," Melody said. "It could be some girl that lives in the woods."

Jay shrugged and another uncomfortable silence entered into the room before Cheo sighed in defeat. "Alright, it's time I got out of here… I can't stand this bed anymore…"

"You might not want to do that…!" Melody started to say but it was too late, Cheo's eyes widened as she started to move out of the bed. She held as still as possible before she slowly looked down, lifted the sheets of her bed, revealing that her right leg was tied up tightly in bandages. She glanced up to Melody in surprise. "W-What… happened?!"

Melody looked down. "Your leg's broken… it's hurt really bad too… you shattered your femur bone… by your hip…"

Cheo blinked, not knowing where the heck her femur bone was.

"It's the bone in your thigh." Jay whispered and Cheo's eyes widened with realization.

"But… if that's the case…" Cheo started to say, her eyes widening bigger in shock.

Melody nodded, trying to fight away tears. "Yes… you probably won't be able to walk again since it shattered near your hip… I told you, you hurt it was pretty bad…"

Cheo's face turned as white as the sheets as she sank into her pillow. "I… I..."

"Cheo…" Melody whispered quietly. "It'll be okay… the doctors have you scheduled for surgery soon so they can fix it up… it won't be shattered anymore at least…"

Cheo said nothing, staring blankly at the ceiling as Melody bit back tears, hating the way of how stunned her friend was and how she could do nothing about it to help her feel better about the dreary situation. Cheo closed her eyes tightly to fight off tears of her own as Jay sat down next to Cheo's bed and put a comforting hand on top of Cheo's. "We'll find something to help you, Cheo, okay?"

Cheo nodded while holding back a sob. "I want to walk… I don't want to be stranded in bed for the rest of my life… I want to run… and be free… and be in the forest again on adventures with you guys…"

Melody looked down pitifully, hating to hear Cheo's misery.

"Go away… leave me alone…" Cheo muttered after a moment of silence and Melody looked up in surprise along with Jay. "I want to be left alone…"

Melody nodded and watched Jay stand up.

"We'll find something so you can walk again, I promise." Jay said to her reassuringly and glanced over to Melody, who nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but wonder what could possibly help Cheo walk again.

The duo left the room, closing the door behind them and started to leave the mini hospital, passing through dozens of other rooms before running into a girl in a white dress and an apron. Her hair was held up in the most bizarre fashion and was a redish pinkish color. Her blue eyes glowed as she smiled kindly at the duo, but her face held back a bit of sadness too. "Hello…!"

"Hello Joy," Melody said quietly.

"Don't worry about your friend, Cheo," Joy said kindly and then smiled. "I'll take good care of her! Just you wait and see!"

Melody and Jay remained quiet, nodding sadly as Joy walked away quickly towards Cheo's room.

"What should we do now?" Jay asked, glancing over to Melody with a frown as soon as Joy was out of earshot. "Without Cheo around… life's going to be… different. I guess… the only good thing is that we probably won't get in as much trouble as we used to… maybe…"

Melody nodded with a frown, not sure what to do now without her friend.

Suddenly, Jay's eyes lit up and he snapped as an idea came to mind. "I've got it!"

Melody glanced over to her companion.

"We can go look for that mystery girl!" Jay said with a grin.

Melody blinked. "Are you crazy?! You heard Ms. Oak about saying how dangerous the river is. That girl probably lives on the other side of the river! We might fall in and end up… like…"

"Like Cheo?" Jay said and Melody nodded with a frown.

"Well we'll have to be more careful than Cheo was by the river," Jay said seriously. "A girl like that shouldn't be stuck in the woods. We should bring her back with society. The woods are a dangerous place to live in by yourself."

Melody scowled. "But we could get hurt."

"And so could the girl…!" Jay started to say but sighed in defeat a few seconds later. "Fine, you can stay here and wait for something new to happen in this boring ol' town, but I'm going to go on an adventure, looking for the girl, and thank her for saving Cheo's life, then returning the favor to her by bringing her to this safe place. Please, Melody? One more adventure? For Cheo?"

Melody remained quiet, remembering Ms. Oak's words. "But… maybe… I did save Cheo… and that girl was just a mirage…"

"Do you believe that?" Jay said. "When you told the story you said it as if it was the real truth."

Melody said nothing, looking at the tile floor below them.

"You can come if you want to," Jay said as he started walking away. "But I'm going to look for this girl, real or not. For Cheo's sake. Cheo would want the person who saved her to be safe. If I don't come back by nightfall, then I'm probably dead."

"Jay!" Melody called after him, but the boy didn't look back, only waved farewell. She bit her lip and looked at the floor, unsure of what to do or say now.

-XXXXXXXX-

Jay straightened his black backpack on his shoulders as he marched towards the entrance of town. The sun was high in the sky as he headed towards the edge of town. He kept a wary eye out for anyone that might stop him as he took his first steps out of town for that day.

He smiled faintly as he remembered the days when he was younger. When himself, Melody, and Cheo would run around the woods, using sticks as swords and have sword fights with each other while laughing underneath the safety of trees.

The smile transformed into a frown as he realized that those days of the three of them wandering around the woods would probably never happen again. Cheo's adventurous spirit had finally gotten her in more trouble than ever before.

"Jay!" A voice cried out behind him.

Jay glanced back with wide green eyes and blinked when he saw Melody running towards him, a white bag over her shoulder. She stopped next to him and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Jay yelped, rubbing his shoulder and scowling at the girl. "What was that for?!"

Melody glared up at Jay. "You left without me saying anything! I'm coming with you, whether if you want me to or not. Because… maybe you're right. We do owe that girl something if she saved Cheo's life and I'm sure Cheo would want us to do that."

Jay remained quiet for a moment before smiling and hugging Melody tightly, surprising her. "I knew you would come," Jay said with a laugh.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, let go of me, we'll never get home before dark if you keep this up."

Jay let go of Melody and the duo faced the woods before them before walking into them, in search of a girl that might not even exist.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review so I know what you think about this story…**

**And thanks to Retto the Otter, AnahitatheMoonlakefairy, Chaotic Hedgehog, Rotomknight, and AwesomelyEpical for reviewing! :D**

**Retto=Yeah that's how stories usually go… they'll answer all questions in time…  
Lol why would you complain about the game version? xD  
Oh thank you so much! I've actually have been keeping a wary eye out for making that mistake again. Thanks for the help, Retto!**

**Anahita: xD But that's true, although you'll see she doesn't **_**always**_** love them too like most typical sibling relationships haha.  
Zap "You are… why did you drag me here? Go away." -_-  
Here's the next chapter!**

**Chaos: Oh someone caught onto the name! :D I loved the name Ocean Rider so I brought the town back to life… except now the name makes more sense compared to the old Ocean Rider in the middle of the desert haha.  
You like that name? Haha usually my best names just hit me randomly. Like Xerius. I love that name. Haha.  
Cheo "Oh… thanks!" :D  
And yep… you'll see…! Haha so here's the next chapter!**

**Rotomknight= Thank you again for your kind words :D  
Haha it does seem too normal to be real, but na, this time it's just a normal secretly evil waterfall.  
I actually thought of your idea and I put up the first chapter of this story up on DA (DeviantArt). Except… that's the only other site I can think of, got any other ideas?  
X and Y… not much on it yet except that I'm excited to play it and thrilled that all the Pokemon are in this region (so I'm told…)! It'll be so much easier to find them then having to trade around.**

**AwesomelyEpical= You'll see…!  
And I still need to read it haha… so what is your story about?**

**Thanks again! And read you around!**


End file.
